


A Dance Between Demons & Skeletons

by TooLameForYou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Has Issues, Chara's Pronouns are They/Them, Feels, Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mute Frisk, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans Has Issues, Spoilers, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, lots of triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLameForYou/pseuds/TooLameForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara was quite pleased with her life, she made mistakes in the past, but with the help of her siblings and Dr. Alder, she finally feels that she can move on with her life. That perhaps the smile she always wears isn't just for show anymore... Yet, karma has a grudge against her as mister comedian and his brother soon move into their home as her mother's relationship with said skeleton becomes more serious. Honestly, why couldn't her mother get back together with Asgore? At least he wasn't such a jerk to her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea swimming in my head for a while, and thought, why not just post it? Sure, the pairing isn't the main focus of the tale, but more of an exploration of what I would feel would go down if Chara & Asriel were to be a part of the post-pacifist route. It's heavily focused on Chara, mainly because I'm a terrible person who likes making other people have feels for characters who kind of don't deserve it.
> 
> Quick note, I used the female version of brunette because I'm lame and used to writing brunet as brunette. Honestly, if you don't like that, please 'mind-erase' the extra 'te' at the end.

Somber, the sky was releasing thousands of little droplets of water where not a single soul dared to venture out in such depressing conditions, though a certain brunette would have loved to venture out into the precipitation and gain a companion to share their misery with even if it was just for the moment. Sadly, that moment wouldn't be permitted as a certain skeleton monster wouldn't have any problems with dragging the brunette back inside all because their precious goat mother would be worried about them catching a cold. Allowing a soft sigh to escape from their lips, their crimson eyes continued to gaze outside the window as the sky continued it's crying. 

A soft, short beep echoed throughout the room which had the brunette prying their gaze away from the window and towards their desktop that sat upon an oak computer desk, which was a basic model where it had three little drawers on the left side and an opening on the right side that had a broken computer chair residing inside the space. Sauntering over towards the technology that same soft, and short beep echoed throughout the room once more which made the brunette quicken their pace slightly. Once arriving at their destination, they pulled out the broken computer chair out and sat down where their eyes glanced over onto the screen where a chat room was seen.

Two new messages had appeared, both from the same person with a username of 'LilDevil666' and they seemed to be a bit impatient with a lack of responses from their fellow online companions as another beep echoed throughout the room. Reading through the three new messages, the brunette decided to type out a reply to their online companion before 'LilDevil666' spammed the chat room. 

  


**(LilDevil666):**  
Let me guess, the minute he found out you failed another test, he started to be an asshole, right? ;(

**(LilDevil666):**  
Demon, don't ignore me!

**(LilDevil666):**  
Demon!!!!

**(TheDemonWhoComes):**  
Yea. He said if I didn't spend so much time being a brat and getting detentions that I might have at least passed the test.

**(LilDevil666):**  
Let me take a wild guess that Goat Mama wasn't near so, she isn't making the bony-asshole sleep on the cough, right?

**(TheDemonWhoComes):**  
Right.

**(LilDevil666):**  
I would have killed myself the very moment Goat Mama said he was moving in with his lame brother. 

**(LilDevil666):**  
Speaking of which, I heard we lost (MamasLilDemon) to suicide a couple of days ago. Lucky little gal. ;)

  


As the demon was about to type out a reply to their companion, an enthusiastic voice scream out to announce that dinner had been completed which only meant one thing, mother wasn't home and they were stuck at a dinner table with an asshole, the asshole's brother and their siblings... Frowning, the brunette logged off from the chat room and begrudgingly sauntered downstairs where hell awaited them.

Entering the kitchen and gazing upon the people they were supposed to refer to as 'family', they noticed that their lack of presence hadn't bothered anyone at the table, though they highly doubted that a certain asshole would be bothered by such, it was slightly troublesome to see their two siblings, one laughing and the other using sign language to speak in order to discuss an adventure the two had gone on before dinner, act as if the lack of their presence wasn't causing some sort of fret from them. Not even the asshole's brother seemed to carry such worry with him as he eagerly listened to the tales of Asriel and Frisk, though, it wouldn't have caused the nausea feeling to halt as they only cared about their siblings along with their goat mother. .

Silently, the demon dragged their feet as they took a place at the table near the end, where their sibling, Frisk, the one who was using sign language to retell the tale, halted mid-sentence in order to wave frantically over towards them which brought the unwanted attention of a short, chubby skeleton who seemed irate by their presence. 

'Chara! I didn't even notice you weren't here.' Frisk signed, a smile that could melt all the frozen precipitation within Snowdin towards them and as Frisk was about to continue on with their tale that obese skeleton had to make a snide comment.

"it ain't nice to interrupt a story, kiddo. don't need to cause a scene cause you got scowled earlier." An eerie silence formed within the room as Chara sent menacing glares towards the overweight skeleton, and as their mouth opened, they felt someone tug their sweater, and when they glanced to see who had done it, it was none other, then their little baby brother who had a pleading look in his eyes that told them not to argue with the skeleton, to apologize and not cause a scene.

A small part of them wanted to listen, but the majority wanted to disobey as this was the same sibling who hadn't noticed that they weren't at the dinner table and the one who didn't even dare to ask if they wanted to join in on their little adventure with their other sibling. "Well, I find it a bit ironic that I'm being lectured about grades by the school's janitor."

A satisfying, yet sinister smile crawled its way onto Chara's pale face though, not much of a response stirred from the skeleton as he managed to keep that foolish grin on his face and even his tone remained the same, which only irritated the demon. "watch it, kid. your walking on some thin ice." 

"Don't have a lame pun to go with that? Honestly, what are you going to do? Send me to my room for the twenty-sixth time this week and wait until my mother gets home? That's really showing her that you can be trusted with her children, mister comedian." 

"Sans." Papyrus, the taller skeleton spoke out in a quite voice for once, though before he could speak any further, Sans interrupted, obviously quite displeased about how Chara was acting, but they didn't care at this point and openly welcomed the single word that slipped from the fatass's mouth.

"room." Using the table, the demon shoved their chair backwards causing an obnoxious squeal to emerge from it before slipping out of said chair and stomping quite aggressively back upstairs and into their room where the door was slammed for dramatic effect. Once within the safety of their own room, Chara flung herself onto her bed, no longer hungry or willing to log back into the chat room to discuss what had just occurred. 

Waiting for morning to come as sleep wouldn't come tonight after all, they wouldn't risk wandering back downstairs in order to take their medicine after all, the idiot would probably just use his magic to toss them back into their room because he always somehow forgets that they took their medicine after dinner each day. Plus, it would be quite the treat to hear their mother to screech at him, to watch him suffer a little as the love of his life became consumed with frustration and fret. Yet, it wasn't long before a light knock came upon their door, which opened mere moments later to reveal a distressed goat monster who rushed over towards the demon lying in their bed before speaking out.

"You didn't take your medicine, Papyrus, Asriel and Frisk informed me of the little... well spat between Sans and you." She spoke, her hand offering handing the Mirtazapine along with a couple of other pills that you couldn't be bothered to recall the names of as they were constantly changing and without hesitant, accepting the pills along with a bottle of water she had brought up, Chara sat upright in order to take their medicine and take three huge gulps of water before handing the bottle back to their mother. 

Accepting the bottle, the fret seemed to vanish as the goat monster began to rub the child's back, a soft hum coming from her mouth before she continued to speak. "I know it's been hard my child especially with the additional members to our family, but Sans... He just seems to have a little bit of trouble with you. Not that its your fault, I think he just is trying to figure a way to approach and interact with you. Please, be patient with him."

"Starting tomorrow, I think it might be a good idea to have Sans take you to see Dr. Adler." Crimson eyes widening in panic, they went to speak out against the idea after all, they didn't want the comedian spying on their conversations between Dr. Alder as it would only give him more ammunition, more reasons to be an asshole and more reasons for you to... Yet, before they could protest, their mother only hushed them as if she knew what was to come from their mouth before standing up and walking out of the room without another word.


	2. Just Another Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's clear to me now that I'm terrible and it has been confirmed by my friend as well... I wrote half of this chapter awhile back ago and I just lacked the strength to finish it. Also, I just finished writing the other half like this instant and it's three o'clock in the morning so, if it sucks, I'm sorry and I tried.

  
Ear-splitting, the music that poured from the little purple earbuds jammed into Chara's ear could be heard by several students who passed the demon though, not a single one seemed to care in favor of wanting to get home. With their eyes closed, and enjoyably music playing, one would assume that Chara felt at ease, even downright merry on such a day, yet if one peered closely enough, then one would notice that their feelings were the exact opposite that their fingers were pale due to the death grip on the metal bench and their smile didn't seem too genuine either...

When Chara reached the seventh song on their phone, their eyes opened in order to see that not a single soul lurked around the school that it seemed they were the only ones on the property except for the faculty who still were stuck inside the dreadful building known as middle school. Of course, this either meant that mister comedian either was running late or never planned on taking them, which was fine by Chara after all, they could always just walk to their appointment and pretend that the idiot took them. 

Snatching their messenger bag, they slung the strap over their shoulder and proceed to stand as there wasn't a second to waste as the appointment was at three fifteen and it would take at least twenty minutes to walk to the building and that wasn't even including the chance that traffic was jammed or the march up the single flight of stairs to reach the office of Dr. Alder. Yet, as Chara took a few steps, a familiar minivan that was a shade of white pulled up to the curb with the front window rolled down and for a moment, they thought that perhaps their mother changed her mind only to be met with disappointment as behind the wheel was none other, then sans.

A debate begins within their mind, one that pondered the consequence of ignoring the van in favor of walking to the appointment and attending alone, though it didn't last long as the skeleton gazed out the window towards her almost as if he read their mind and was daring her to make the wrong decision. Huffing, they tromped towards the Honda Odyssey and proceed to climb into the back, refusing to sit up front with the asshole where their seatbelt was buckled followed by their phone being retrieved from their pocket in an attempt to turn up the music even louder only to find it was on full blast.

"hey kid." sans spoke using the rearview mirror to glance at Chara like their mother had done when her children were acting up then again, it must have been an adult thing as they've noticed other parents doing it as well. "i don't mean to harp on you, but turn the music down before you go deaf."

Though loud, Chara could faintly hear the pun and it made them cringe internally after all, he didn't need to make such an awful pun, but then again, he wouldn't be known as mister comedian if it weren't for his nauseating puns. Opting to ignore the skeleton, their gaze focused on the screen of their phone, which held the album cover to the song that was playing with a man spray painting what seemed to be the floor while wearing a mask to protect his face from the harmful chemicals that came from the spay paint.

"do you really want to get in treble?" the moment the pun came out, the ear plugs that had been buried in their ears suddenly popped out from their nest and onto the floor which didn't take a genius to know what had happened considering that a single eye socket from the skeleton was glowing a harsh, blue color. The song continued blaring out the lyrics, something along the lines of 'I don't know why I instigate', but it didn't matter as Chara glared darkly upon the skeleton. 

"You can make all the jokes you want, but the funniest joke of all is you." The words were spoken with care, coming out from their mouth at a slow pace in order to emphasize the cruelty behind them and once spoken, a trumpet grin formed on their face in victory as the skeleton didn't speak a single word for a moment though, once the moment was over, another pun came.

"nice try, but i guess people can't always measure up in the jokes department... scale it back, kid." With that statement, the car was finally taken out of park and placed in drive, the skeleton merged with oncoming traffic and drove the ten minutes down to Dr. Alders office. 

The discarded earbuds remained untouched on the floor, and the music that had been blasting through the little pieces of plastic was shut off as the van rolled into the vacant parking lot of Dr. Alder's office. Of course, the entire building wasn't dedicated to Dr. Alder as there were a couple of other therapist within the building, but it was just easier to declare the building as Dr. Alders. Once the Odyssey found a front row parking spot, in the vacant parking lot, Chara was quick to fling their messenger bag to the side of the van and scramble out of the car after all, the sooner they were out of the Honda, the sooner they would rid themselves of the skeletons presence. 

Hastily throwing the bleak glass doors open, Chara couldn't help, but feel a presence looming over them as they continued in their race to get to Doctor Alder's office. Conquering the two flights of stairs, Chara shot a glance behind them only to see that mister comedian somehow managed to keep up with their pace, most likely from their 'shortcuts' as the roly-poly skeleton couldn't even put away a certain sock that has been lying abandon in the living room ever since he moved in with his brother.

Glowering, Chara trudged forward towards a simple wooden door, the one that had a little black plaque with the name Dr. Alder printed neatly on it to show all newcomers where his office was located. Twisting the knob of the door with brute force, the door was swung opened where if it wasn't for the rubber door stopper on the other side of the wall, the door would have made an obnoxious noise. 

The office of Doctor Alder was unoccupied, except for the receptionist, who seemed confused by the presence of the skeleton who loomed over Chara, a 'tsking' sort of noise coming from his mouth as he closed the door behind him after all, the women often spoke with Toriel when Chara was visiting with the good doctor and she seemed quite displeased with the new chaperone. Yet, as Chara was about to voice their own displeasure at the situation, Dr. Alder emerged from the wooden door across from the entrance of his waiting room and beamed towards Chara, his hands motioning for them to come hither as he set aside to hold the door open for them. 

"Chara, how have you've been? Toriel called me this morning and I think we should discuss what's causing you to have such a bad time, alright?" The good doctor spoke with a cheerful note, though the demon couldn't help, but cringe at the words used in the last sentence after all, there were multiple words in the English dictionary that could have been used in place of 'bad time'. Stomping forward towards the doctor, Chara watched as the skeleton proceed to get comfortable on the leather couch across from the receptionist desk as the receptionist, whose name they couldn't recall, went about their work clearly still disappointed with the lack of a certain goat mom in the room. 

Once the demon passed Dr. Alder, the man closed the door and walked over to sit in his leather chair while Chara took her usual spot across the doctor in a similar style chair only it was a bit worn with holes from people picking and scratching at the materiel. Settling into the chair with their legs flung casually over the arm rest and their arms draped over the sides of the leather chair, doctor alder start speaking once more.

"Toriel talked about last night with the whole little fight between sans and you. Do you want to talk about that? Or is there something else you wanted to talk about?"

"Mister comedian thinks it's hilarious to make puns and waste his time on holding grudges." Chara responded, their gaze focused on the ceiling above with a blank stare wishing for their phone and ear buds right now as they weren't too keen on speaking about the monster who just waited behind the wooden door with the disappointed receptionist. 

"I take it you don't like him well, then? What about your siblings?"

"Of course they love the smiling trash bag! Every weekend he's doing something with them whether its trips to the public park or building a pillow fort in the living room." The demon responded, tone raising slight in aggravation and theirs hands were thrown into the air almost as if the thought of their siblings loving such a creature was insane. 

"Are you jealous of your siblings? Perhaps you could start asking to become involved with their activities after all, I'm quite sure that sans isn't all that bad. Maybe he's just having a hard time connecting with you or just doesn't know how to do so properly which leads to these little brawls. Connecting with him and spending time with him will give him the opportunity to learn more about you and how to connect with you without offending you." 

A groan escaped from the demon's lip after all, the last thing that they were was jealous of their siblings and their quality time with the skeleton... Of course, they got upset when their siblings would often go on adventures without them, but that was more towards them being upset on the lack of sibling quality time. "No! I could make an entire list of things I would be more willing to do, then hang out with that trash bag."

"Well, then there has to be a reason why you two clash heads a lot and the problem won't leave until both of you talk it out or figure out some sort of solution to the problem."

"Why don't you ask mister comedian? I'm sure he has all the answers you're looking for." 

"Chara, this session is between you and me. I want answers from you." Unwilling to speak anymore on the subject or any subject for that matter, Chara glared at the ceiling, wishing that their mother hadn't spoken about what had occurred last night and that the trash bag was sitting on the other side of the wall either.

"Are you done talking for today? How about, we meet next week, then so, you can take some time to think and figure out the emotions you are experiencing after all, I'm here to help Chara. I don't know what happened to cause all this mess, but I'm here and ready to listen." Once that statement left the doctor's mouth, Chara casually swung their legs off of the chairs arm rest and stood up where they proceed to march out of the actual office of Dr. Alder and into his waiting room where the bane of their existence seemed to be slumbering on the leather couch. 

"sans, may I speak with you?" Dr. Alder voice echoed in the small waiting room, rousing the slumbering skeleton and causing him to stretch out his limbs before hoping off the couch.

"sure thing doc." Walking past them, the doctor and the skeleton disappeared from their sight as the door was closed by the doctor as the skeleton passed him... Crossing their arms, and huffing out in annoyance, Chara took a seat on the leather couch as they waited for the comedian to come out from the room and take them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I make a chapter three, I swear it will be better. We might even see more of the whole gang like Toriel, Frisk, Asriel & Papyrus! Whoo~ I'm sorry, I'm really tired and ready for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I now question my entire fanfiction because maybe I should have added more to the fight? Then again, sans at this point, is completely done with Chara's shit. Just a reminder, sans & the Great Papyrus has been living in the house for a while now. Also, there will defiantly be some fighting to come between the demon & skeleton!


End file.
